No chances No choices No time
by x Ren-chan x
Summary: She came back-given a second chance. But she's given no choice; for to choose, she must sacrifice the thing she lives for. and to not sacrifice gives her no time. no time to overcome weaknesses. no time to give a chance. no time to give a choice. MaruiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okayy ****J**** this is my first PoT Fanfic! Plzzz no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. I'm not going to put that in every chapter cuz it's a pain so I'm telling you now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mura-bouchou is a GIRL?<strong>

A teen that looked to be about 16 walked through Rikkai-dai high school's gate, her great resemblance to their beloved and respected Yukimura-sama earning her a few disbelieving stares.

With her skirt ruffling in the wind, and her long wavy purple hair fanning out behind her, she looked exactly like what one would expect of the female and younger version of Rikkai's prestigious tennis team's captain.

Straightening out her skirt, the young female paused for a brief second to asses her location before heading towards the tennis courts, where the repeating sounds of racket upon a tennis ball could be continuously heard, as well as few inspirational cheers from fellow classmate or team members.

Upon arriving discreetly at the court gates, her efforts were put to waste as a random freshmen that were uninterestedly picking up balls turned and noticed her standing at the entrance.

Their attitudes took an 180 degree turn as they swiftly straightened their backs and bowed a 90 degree angle while they chorused "Yukimura-bouchou, ohayo gozaimasu !"

The other members, upon hearing the freshman's greetings, turned their attention to the young girl standing just inside the courts, her gaze assessing everyone's face one by one.

They recited the normal procedure and followed suite. "Yukimura-bouchou, ohayo gozaimasu !"

The Rikkai regulars increased their pace from the other side of the court to greet their respected bouchou as they also noticed her standing there.

The rest of team returned their attention back to what they were previously doing as 4 of Rikkai's regulars arrived panting and out of breath in front of her. Marui and Kirihara had their hands on his knees, both had their head down as they tried to catch their breaths, Jackal's posture was tilted forward slightly, his hand on his heart, sweat trickling down his cheek, and Yagyuu stood straight, though it was quite obviously he wanted to lay down on the floor-just as much as the other three- but his gentlemanly behaviour would not allow him to, though for the other three it was out of respect.

Marui looked up, about to adress the girl when he noticed something.

"Mura-bouchou?"

The other three faced her as they noticed Marui's questioning tone.

Their face also contorted to one of confusion as the person that stood before them was not their beloved bouchou but instead a-very pretty-girl with flowing blue-purplish hair, endless dark-blue eyes and a **skirt**.

"is it me… or is Mura-bouchou wearing a skirt?" Akaya questioned, his expression one of obvious disbelief.

"I am a girl" was the simple reply as she flipped some hair over her shoulder, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Mura-bouchou is a GIRL?" Marui screamed, eyes widening.

"I worry about people these days" she mumbled under her breath, turning to walk away.

"What are you guys doing over there?" the demand stopped her in her track as she turned around to see Renji and Genichirou walking towards them.

"Ah" she quietly exclaimed, shocked.

"GEN-CHANNN!~ REN-CHANNN!~" she screamed, running over to squeeze the life out of them in a group hug-well, she had them encased with her arms around both their necks, but who care? Let's call it a hug.

"_Gen-__**chan**__? Ren-__**chan**__?" _the four dumb-founded boys thought, standing a few feet away watching with their mouths agape.

"nobody calls Sanada-Fuku-bouchou and Yanagi-san by their first names!" Marui whispered conspiratorially.

"nobody gives them nicknames!" Jackal replied just as carefully.

"nobody would use **_chan_**!" Akaya yelled-whispered, flailing his arms about for emphasis.

Yagyuu just stood there rooted to the spot. Frozen.

I don't think he was even breathing.

"Rin" Sanada simply acknowledged with a slight bow, while the other 4 regulars stood there, expecting him to start hitting her with tennis balls or chasing her around the grounds- neither of which he did- while Yanagi greeted her.

"long time no see, Karin"

After a few seconds of trying to comprehend the scene before him, Yagyuu finally recovered from the initial shock and questioned his superior's actions.

"Fuku-bouchou?"

"hm?" Sanada replied, distracted, as he tried to remove Karin's arms around him-and failing.

"who's that?" the question also snapped Marui, Akaya and Jackal from their frozen states, turning to Sanada expectantly.

"ohh… this is Karin" he explained. "Yukimura Karin"

At the four's bewildered expressions, Renji elaborated.

"Yukimura-bouchou's younger sister from America"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So I know this is short but I don't care.<strong>

**Next chapter will hopefully come if I get enough inspiration (reviews *hint hint*), so please do REVIEW.**

**I kind of realised half-way through that I spelt "bochou" wrong cuz I kep on putting "bouchou", but I couldn't be bothered to go back and change it all so… yeah.**

**I'll make sure to spell it right for the next chapter.**

**And in case people are wondering, I'm over the whole "Kanda Yuu" phase, so now I'm all set and ready for "Bunta Marui" :D**

**Please review and make this little girl happy by pressing the button down there.**

**REVIEW!**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuff happened…?**

"BOCHO'S SISTER?"

She released and her arms and turned around, returning Renji and Genichirou's much needed air- which was being deprived of them just a few seconds ago.

The female Yukimura smiled innocently.

"yeah. I moved to America just before I got into high school because of …stuff-complications" she paused not knowing whether or not to tell them the truth, but eventually regained her chirpiness, deciding against it; "and Sei-chan was only in his 2nd year of middle-school then, so he wasn't the captain yet…I only got to meet a few of his team mates I think…"

Akaya smiled, fully recovered from yet ANOTHER shock, undoubting of her very vague answer, unlike Yagyuu's perceptive eyes, who pushed his glasses further up his nose, suspicious.

"then why are you back?"

Her smile faltered.

Sanada and Yanagi shot him a glare, conveying that he shouldn't have asked that question, much to his confusion.

"why? Can't I just go back _home _to visit my cute lit- ahem… I mean big brother just because I miss him?" she asked, false tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, emphasising the '_home'_ but to be more convincing.

And it did work… slightly.

'Gen-chan' sighed, about to comfort her, until a very familiar voice was heard behind them.

" 'cute'? "

They tuned around to see Seiichi standing a few feet behind Genichirou and Renji, an amused smile playing at his lips.

"and Rin, you never miss me"

"I do too!" she disagreed, pouting (again) and clenching her fists childishly.

"_bipolar" _Yagyuu, Marui and Jackal all decided simultaneously. In their heads of course.

They didn't want laps from the "emperor" and a 2 gout tongue lashing from the "master", who both seemed to be uncharacteristically overprotective of the young purple-head.

Akaya just smiled_. "PMS MUCH?" _he wondered.

Wait. What…? Akaya? Kirihara Akaya? As in the little DEMON CHILD?

Smiling gently, the male Yukimura walked up to Rin, ruffling her hair in a brotherly fashion.

_Awwwww_~

_Man_! He had this older brother thing down! With 15 years of experience. (cuz that's how old she is)

Like the brother I never had. Well, I do, but he's more like the big, bad bully than the bro.

Anyway, back to the story.

"hey… where's Niou-sempai?" Akaya asked harmlessly.

Yukimura Seiichi's mood turned an 180 degree turn as the only girl froze, hand halfway up to fixing her hair dropping lifelessly to the side.

The elder Yukimura, seeming to notice his little sister's actions, shot Akaya a glare, making the poor boy shrink and whimper helplessly, terrified under his captain's deadly glare.

"Ah! There!" Marui pointed out suddenly, noticing something, oblivious to the current tension as he popped another bubble.

Every other male whipped their heads to where Marui was pointing so quickly, the red-head wondered how they didn't accidentally break their necks, where as Karin just froze even more, seeming to know _what_, of more importantly, _who_, was there.

Niou was walking up to them guiltily looking to the side, scratching his head worriedly.

"Bochou I know I'm late but there was this really fit wench- I mean this lost girl from Hyotei, and being the gentleman I was, I helped her…" he trailed off, finally noticing his bochou's current company.

Seiichi's face darkened considerably-looking even more moody; if that was possible.

"I-I'm going" came a soft hesitant whisper from the girl with a shadow cast across her eyes as her head was tipped slightly downwards, her hands clenched at her side- this time in fury.

"Rin…" he called, a hint of desperation etched in Seiichi's Yukimura's voice for the first time in what seemed like forever.

The four boys-namely Jackal, Marui, Akaya and Yagyuu- just stood there, not knowing what to do for the nth time that day.

Rin, over the initial shock, stood there, bewildered.

The jerk! He had the nerve to show up in front of her again, even after all the things he's done to her!

Bastard.

Niou shot her a dirty look.

Ooops. Guess she'd said that out loud.

After she'd stomped away to the direction of the school, the opposite direction of where Niou stood, his expression still one of confusion- reminding her vaguely of a lost child- leaving everyone to stare after her.

Marui finally spoke, unable to bear the awkwardness of the situation any longer, as well as being left in the dark. Yet again.

Speaking the question for the other three that stood near him:

"what happened?"

"stuff…happened" was Sanada's unsure reply.

Stuff happened. That was all there was to it.

…it was as simple as that.

**Stuff explained in next chapters :D**

**Review all my amazing readers! if I still have any after my LOOONGGGG~ break. Sorry 'bout that BTW**

**Anyway, again, REVIEW PLZZZ**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**\/**


End file.
